


The Cheer Includes the Instructions

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, He Survived Happily Ever After, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, If You Wanna Say Keith Made It Then Sure, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, No Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "No, no, no...the cheer includes the instructions!" Lance chided. "I sayVoland you say...?""Uh...Vol...tron?"





	The Cheer Includes the Instructions

_"No, no, no...the cheer includes the instructions!" Lance chided. "I say _Vol_ and you say...?"_

_"Uh...Vol...tron?"_

_"... we'll work on it."_

Lance had always sprung it on him randomly, seemingly hoping that he would magically get it. He really never completely understood, but he at least got the gist of it. At three in the morning right before the alarms went off. He never got the chance to tell Lance outright.

** "Keith? Buddy? Talk to me. Um...I say Vol and you say?" **

** "Tron..." **

** "Hey, you did it!" ** Silence. ** "Keith?" ** He didn't have the energy to respond. His vision was already darkening, and he let out a pained sigh as his consciousness slipped away.

** "Keith!" **


End file.
